


The House Frank Built

by AndyHood



Category: The Punisher (1989), The Punisher 2004
Genre: Family, Friendship, Other, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyHood/pseuds/AndyHood
Summary: A little one-shot based off the 2004 Punisher film. This is the House Frank built and the three people who wait for him, the strange little family he left behind.





	

This is the house Frank built. Where Joan makes pancakes for breakfast and Bumpo always makes ice florentine for desert, and Dave can be heard playing his games, though not as enthusiastic as he once had. The house built with money that had been freely given by a man who had been lost just like they once been.

This is the house Frank built where these three lost souls came together as a family and in return always try to help other lost souls. They have meeting and try to show people that there's still hope in the word. That the good memories can save your life.

This is the house Frank built that a man dressed in black except for a white skull protects. Making sure nothing happens to the three souls inside. The closest thing to a family the man in black has. He had already failed his family once, he isn't going to fail them again.

This is the house Frank built that every night Joan leaves a light in the window, so that the lost member of their strange little family can find his way home. Every week the unused bedroom at the end of the hallway is aired out and the sheets changed. A garage filled with the tools need to fix cars and such waits empty for its owner to return.

This is the house Frank built that a man tired of claiming the souls that deserves to be punished stumbles to. The door is opened wide for this man whose hands drip with blood of dozens of guilty men. They smile and embrace him, never once do they think of calling the police for the man in front of them. The man who protected all of them at one time or another when the police weren't there. Their bond is strong, built on pain, trust, and respect. They know everyone has demons, and it is okay, he is welcome.

This is the house Frank built where a man who he thought he was dead, slowly begins to heal. He heals as he listens to what the three have done as he's been away. He heals as they have dinner and once again say what they are thankful. The three all say that they are thankful that his is home. Home is something the man in black hasn't had for a long time. Since the day that his world shattered for all the world to see. But maybe in this place, with these people he might be able to change that.

This is the house Frank built that the man who was once the Punisher puts away his guns and learns that the house he built is full of love. This is the house that Frank calls home.


End file.
